INTEGRITY - It's In The Spirit
by etanunu
Summary: Set at the end of Korra: While everyone is at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, two old friends meet for tea and discuss the balance of the world, life, and the war. Zutara (not very overt, though, fair warning)


INTEGRITY – It's In The Spirit

Set at the end of Korra: While everyone is at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, two old friends meet for tea and discuss the balance of the world, life, and the war.

Katara sighed at the familiar taste of ginseng tea. "It's just like General Iroh's," she paused and chuckled a bit. "The first, I mean."

With an agreeing chuckle, Zuko said, "Unfortunately my grandson seems to be just as bad as I used to be when it comes to brewing tea."

She took another sip and smiled at the fire bender warmly. "Well if this pot is any sign, then there may still be hope for young Iroh."

They were sitting on a balcony overlooking Republic City at Air Temple Island. The sun was setting over the horizon and the only sound in the area came from the spirits. Everything was beyond anything either of them could have imagined when they were fighting during the 100-year-war. Then again, a lot of things were hard to imagine before Katara found Aang.

''It's nice to see you again," Zuko confessed. "I don't think I have seen you outside of the Southern Water Tribe in years."

She shrugged. "There are too many memories here. This may be my children's home but I will always have a hard time claiming it as my own." Her eyes met his. They both wondered how it was possible that despite the wrinkles and clear age marked into the rest of their bodies, their eyes stayed as young as the day they first fought. "Not to mention, I've never been far from Sokka."

"Of course not," he said. Zuko smiled and tried to make the situation lighter. "Who knows what sort of mess he'll get into without the consequence of having you around to scold him after mending his pants."

She blushed. "That was just the one time when he was fifty!" Zuko couldn't help but laugh. The pout she made was so silly in contrast to the demure attitude she had adopted while teaching Korra. "It was the least I could do since it was my dumb brats who made him fall down that hill."

"Brats?" he continued to laugh. For Katara to use that sort of language she must still be pretty annoyed by what happened. She was the only person he knew who could match him in holding age-long grudges. He always imagined Aang would rub off on her after so many years together, but Katara was still the same. Less loud, if anything, but he knew that had more to do with outliving her brother and husband.

Frowning, Katara bent the tea in his cup and whipped his nose with it. "Hush, you had it so easy with Izumi you can't possibly understand." She smirked at his shocked expression and went back to drinking her tea.

He rolled his eyes. "Not with that temper."

"Yeah, well," she said, "That's really more your fault than hers."

He sulked. Katara knew well how much stress he'd gone through during Izumi's first few years with restoring the world, managing being the fair and empathetic kind Fire Lord in a century, and founding a new city. She only knew about the burnt conference room and the sporadic snide comments during interviews, but she imagined there had been a lot more instances. If not, there was always the "angry-gene" Toph had always commented on.

Katara broke the comfortable silence after a bit. "Another war ended thanks to the Avatar."

"She's very different from Aang."

"On the outside, maybe." She lifted her cup as an unspoken request for him to serve her more tea. "But she has his spirit."

Zuko nodded and tilted the teapot's spot toward the center of the ceramic cup. "That Avatar desire balance and equality?"

To his surprise she shook her head. "It's more than that," Katara explained.

"Oh?"

She held the cup and let the warmth sink into her bones instead of immediately taking a sip. "Outside of responsibilities that come with the weight of such great power, it's in their love." Her voice sounded far-off and wistful. "Love of life, and kindness, and fun."

He smiled and served himself a new cup. "Fun?" he said more to himself than anything. "I wonder if that goes back to their first life."

Katara didn't answer, but the answer seemed obvious to them both.

"You know," he started. "Uncle once told me that at our deaths we choose whether we will come back to the world or end our journey all together. It's usually because we want to explore desires we left unanswered in our last life or to stay with the people we love. Maybe the Avatar cycle hasn't ended because of their love of the world?"

"Maybe," she agreed with a short laugh. "Or maybe there's special rules for those who travel in the Spirit World without the use of the portals. Korra told me she met your Uncle there, you know."

"Yes, she mentioned it." It brought him so much happiness when she'd mentioned running into Uncle. It sounded like he was happy too. Zuko wondered if he would be able to see Uncle again if he entered the Spirit World. Jinora or Tenzin may be willing to guide him.

Then Katara looked at him a bit more seriously though the conversation still felt very light and casual. "Do you think you would come back?"

"Definitely," he said without a pause. Since Uncle had first told him that story, Zuko's answer had stayed the same. Though he felt like he'd atoned for all the bad he and his family had caused over the years, there were still regrets and wishes Zuko couldn't shake.

One of them spoke at that moment. "Why?" she asked even though he was sure she knew every reason he would choose to live again.

He took another sip of the tea and realized he was out. They'd need a new pot. When he looked back at Katara he knew how to answer her question. "Would you?"

They stared at each other in silence for some time. Gold and blue. Fire and water. Opposites with more in common than they thought possible when they were still children. Though thoughts can be proven to be misconceptions and trained away, emotions can't. Zuko imagined it was because they were so raw and honest.

She smiled softly at him and Zuko felt himself transport back to a time of world war. The sunset glowed green instead of orange. A ghostly sensation hovered over his scar. "I would."

He grinned and they both turned their attentions back to the horizon.

AN:/ Soooooo I had the hardest time figuring out what to write for this prompt. I went through three different starting ideas before landing on this. Which is unfortunately, very similar to what I did for Voyage. Still, I really wanted to expand this idea and I'm glad I did. I hope there aren't many mistakes; since I'm late again I didn't have time to proofread. Can't believe Zutara week is almost over!


End file.
